


Happy Hubby Day

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Derek Hale is a Softie, Drunk Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: When John Sheriff comes home early one night, he did not expect to see Derek wrestling a drunken Stiles on the couch.





	Happy Hubby Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

John sheriff came home early after a particular tiring day at work. He wanted to have a quite peaceful dinner and then watch a replay of football match on TV while he read one of his novels. What he didn't expect was to hear voices in his living room followed by grunts, giggles and hicupps

John walked further in and his eyebrows shot up in question when he saw Derek wrestling with Stiles on the couch

Stiles was holding a cell high in the air keeping it out of reach from Derek's hand, grinning from ear to ear while Derek tried to get a hold on Stiles still so he could retrieve the cell and ordering him to 'quit playing around and act his age'

John cleared his throat and both men froze and looked at him. Stiles beamed with a lopsided smile and dilated eyes "Dadddy!"

A blush crept from Derek's neck up to his cheeks. He felt like a child getting caught holding a cookie jar as he smoothed down his clothes "He has my phone"

John tried not to laugh at Derek's whine. He was a warewolf for God's sake "Your phone?" 

Stiles waved a hi towards his father "Hi Daddyyy" he slurred "Whtcha doing? I was calling you..Derek's being mean" 

"Stiles are you okay?" asked John

"M'fine. Derrr is mean" Stiles repeated again with a pout on his face

Derek pointed a finger on himself in disbelief "I'm being mean? You're the one who took my phone, how am I.." he huffed out a breath. There was no use in arguing with Stiles in his current state

John looked carefully and understood his son must have swam in the pool of alcohol. He extended his hand "Stiles could you be a good boy and hand me Derek's cell" 

Stiles nodded handing the cell to his father "I wants.. to tell you...secret" he swayed a little and Derek caught his arm to steady him 

"What secret?" asked John

Stiles leaned towards John whispering his next words "I'm dating Derek" 

John raised his eyebrows and looked at Derek who stifled a laugh "Really son?" 

Stiles nodded "I 'as calling you..." hiccup " ... but Derek's bein' meany"

John made Stiles sit on the couch "Don't move" he turned to face Derek "How much did he drink?"

"Two full bottles of whiskey" 

John's eyes widened looking at his son who jumped from the couch and grabbed his arm. He giggled whispering into his ears "Don' tell Daddy I'm drunnnk" 

"I'm your Daddy...I mean Dad!" 

Stiles giggled again "Ooops!" he leaned towards Derek almost falling on him "Don' ell Daddy 'm drunk" Derek rolled his eyes "Why don't you sit down before you fall on your ass" 

"I loooove falling in loooooove 'ith you" 

John rubbed his forehead "Was this your way of celebrating your anniversary? I thought you guys wanted a private dinner and then ride on a boat or something"

"That was the plan until Stiles got excited and drank two bottles and then started calling everyone on my call list, saying that he was dating me" Derek explained

"But you two already got married last year!" 

Stiles perked up like a five year old, eyes shinning with happiness "We 'ot mried!?"

"Yes Stiles" 

And then Stiles started crying 

"Why are you crying now?" asked John

Stiles sniffed wiping his nose with the hem of his sleeves "Not 'rying....hapy tears...m' so lucky. Der is my hubby"

Derek smiled finding Stiles adorable in his drunken state but John noticed something and he shouted "Oh my God stop your drunken husband now!"

Derek was taken aback by loud yell but then he noticed Stiles was slowly unbuckling his pants belt. He quickly caught Stiles wrists and hissed "What are you doing?" 

Stiles pouted "You 'ook my cell 'way..but s'okay... we're mried... Let's celebate! I wants you to make looooove to me" he raised his both hands spreading them wide "Thiiiiis muwch!" 

Derek's face reddened while John looked at the other side of the room "How did you two get in here?" 

"Stiles still has the key to your house. He personally wanted to inform you that we two were dating" replied Derek holding a wobbly Stiles in his arms who was counting his shirt buttons ".... fiv... six.. thts a lot of hardwrk....will you 'pen them fr me" 

"Not now" Derek kept a tight hold on Stiles's grabby hands or else he was sure his buttons were going to be victim of Stiles's drunkenness

Apparently Stiles was not done yet. He looked at his father and spoke in dead serious voice "Daddy 'as condoms?"

"What!? I...you..What!?" John choked on his words while Derek's eyes widened "Stiles don't!" 

Stiles's eyes shifted down on Derek's pants "Larg... no no 'xtra large" he giggled 

"Will you shut up!" Derek jabbed an elbow on Stiles's side 

"Derek I'm begging you! Please get your drunken husband out of my house" 

Stiles pouted "Mean Daddy" his eyes popped wide as another thought crossed his mind "You 've lube?"

"Somebody shoot me" John groaned "Why did I come home early today?" 

Derek clamped a hand on Stiles's mouth "That's enough for today. Let's get back to our loft" he started pulling Stiles out who was struggling to get out of his grip "I wanna clebrate! My hubby is wolfyyyy" he giggled and then suddenly fell on the floor "Yoooo hooo for hubby!" 

"Stiles!" 

John sighed rubbing his eyes "You know what, you both stay here for tonight" 

"No it's okay Sheriff. I'll take him back home" 

John held his hand out "It's not safe for you to drive when Stiles is so eager to celebrate. Just get him upstairs and make sure he drinks lot of water" 

Stiles looked up to his father and grinned "Or drnk looots of cum" he started laughing before he fell on his back with a sigh 

John quickly grabbed his keys and rushed out of the house "I'll be at the station. Call me when he gets his ass out of my house"

Derek shook his head and sat down next to Stiles who was humming a song "Congratulations you just kicked your father out of his own house" 

Stiles giggled again "...'m feels all floaty'n bubbly" Derek scoffed with a hint of amusement "That's what happens when you're drunk. Let me get you a coffee so that you can come back to earth"

"Don' wanna. Can 've looooots of sex" Stiles smiled doopily and then pulled Derek on top of him wrapping his arms around the man's neck "Happy hubby day" 

Derek smiled lovingly "Guess we do have a genuine reason to celebrate. It's our anniversary after all. Happy hubby day" he leaned down and smashed his lips on Stiles. 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
